Yin & Yang
by bellerophon
Summary: After the night Chris Jericho got Triple H's dog run over, he and Stephanie do some thinking.
1. Yin - Stephanie

****

TITLE: YIN & YANG : YIN (1/2)

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon (the one and only)

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I claim to.

****

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone can have this story as long as they ask first.

****

RATING: PG-13

****

SUMMARY: The first story in a two part vignette series. Jericho and Stephanie do some thinking.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was watching the RAW when Triple H's dog got run over and it started me thinking. 

****

YIN

__

"That damn Jericho is just as diabolical – if not more so – than Stephanie McMahon!"

Wrong, JR, oh so wrong. Jericho is a big bad puppy dog compared to me. I'm waiting for him to join me right now as a matter of fact. I called him and asked him to come over. I'm a bit worried about being alone. Hunter doesn't scare me, it's just that I know he's probably very angry about Jericho smashing into his leg with *giggle* a sledge-hammer. I don't know why, he totally deserved it and Jericho was just helping me. Still, I've seen Hunter angry and Jericho makes me feel safe.

Maybe I just don't want to be alone.

Who'd have thought that one day Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho would be teaming up to take down Triple H. I certainly didn't and I'm the one that came up with that brilliant idea. Of course, it was all about retribution and making Hunter pay for humiliating me after I told him how much I loved him. He even pie-faced me! No one does that to Stephanie McMahon and gets away with it. Daddy was all for making Hunter pay but now he has his problems with that moron Flair so I looked elsewhere for help.

And who better than the undisputed WWF champion himself.

I initially wondered if Jericho would want to do things my way. I always thought he was such a goody-goody. How wrong was I? We see things exactly the same way, exactly! He wants to keep the championship, I wanted Hunter to never have it ever again. He hates the fans, and of course, I definitely don't love them. And the fans hate both of us.

There's another doozy. Imagine the fans, the loyal Jerichoholics turning on Jericho. That must've been a blow. But Jericho is a lot smarter than I gave him credit for. He realised just how stupid and gullible those idiots are. He sees things my way now.

Maybe that was what was wrong with Hunter. He just couldn't see how much I loved him. I poured hot coffee on Lilian, I got into a fight with Debra, hell I stayed with him for eight months while he recuperated! That doesn't include the time I was with ECW, but still, he didn't appreciate it. He threw it back in my face! 

Of course, I saw my marriage going down hill. I could see what was coming. I honestly thought Hunter would want to renew our wedding vows. He was the person who wanted to get married in the first place. I just let him convince me when I was drunk. And so when he said no, in front of thousands of people, I kind of snapped. This idea popped into my head and out of my mouth before I considered what it could mean. 

I should've hated Hunter for the way he acted. He loved that little make believe baby more than he ever loved me. Hell, he loves Lucy more than he ever loved me. But I got swept up in the enthusiasm. For the first time in ages, we were happy. Hunter was looking at me with these sparkling eyes. He was being all caring and supportive, like never before. For a while, I think he actually loved me.

Then POP. My bubble burst, Hunter was back to being the tall, dark and handsome loser he always has been and I had to find a way to screw him over. What else could I do? He pedigreed my father!

So I mulled it over, considered the possibilities then walked out to the ring and made Jericho my business partner. It was so perfect. No one ever expected it, even with Jericho being the Undisputed Champion. I don't think Jericho expected it but he certainly liked it. He got that big sexy smirk on his face and everything.

I wish he'd hurry up. I'm getting bored and I want to gloat about Hunter's leg. Maybe he'll stuff it up and then be out my life forever. That would be nice. Because right now I have worry about seeing Hunter whenever I go to work. I'm sick of it. And if he thinks I'm going to leave just to avoid him, he's even more mentally challenged than I thought. I'm not going anywhere, I'm a McMahon, dammit!

It's odd being partners with Jericho. He's so different from how he used to be. It's as though now he understands what it's like to be me. Ever since he became the undisputed champion, he's just gotten more and more likeable. And not only is he more likeable than Hunter, he is more understanding, more helpful, more soothing than Hunter could ever be. 

He helps me, he appreciates me, he calms me, he even saves me from Hunter's pedigree. For those reasons and more, I am going to help him keep his title. I don't even know now whether I'm helping him because I want Hunter to lose or because I want Jericho to win.

Jericho is so opposite from Hunter too. Hunter's all well-born and such a main event person. No one has ever questioned him as part of a head-liner. Jericho, on the other hand, is a Canadian and no one expected him to ever be a WWF champion. I know I didn't.

They all said he was too small, not a big enough name. What a load of crap. He has a whole lot more than that now. 

He has me.

But I'll tell you something. I see through his little 'I am a living legend!' spiel. I can see right through his massive ego and his shiny shirts. Of course I can, I've been around wrestlers my whole life. You want to know what his problem is? It's not that hard to figure out, you know.

Chris Jericho, Y2J, the living legend, larger than life, Undisputed WWF champion has an inferiority complex roughly the same size of his massive ego. Oh yeah, it's true.

He wants to be the best. He wants every one to know who he is. He just doesn't think he is the best, even when he says it. It's as though he needs to repeat it to prove it to himself. Hell, he goes off at the lowly peasants like limo drivers because they don't call him the undisputed champion. If he really thought he was the best, he wouldn't need to. 

I don't know why people can't see it. I guess people really are stupid. The way he struts around, chest puffed out, proclaiming to everyone about who he is, it's just so blindingly obvious. And yet no one sees it. They just think he's egotistical. Which of course he is, but still…

God, Jericho is still not here. What is taking him so long? I'm really getting sick and tired of waiting for him. Where the hell is he?

Sometimes, I miss Hunter. I know he married me for power and everything but sometimes, I remember how good it used to feel walking out with my husband and wanting him to win a match. And now I'm planning on how to screw him over most of the time. The rest being split into gloating and being scared stiff about getting the pedigree from Hunter.

He'd do it too. I can see it in his eyes. He wants it so bad and now every time I see him he grabs me and puts me in position. I actually managed to make him hate me enough to do his finishing move on me. Only because of Jericho has he failed to pull it off.

How ridiculous does that sound? Chris Jericho, Stephanie McMahon's saviour.

I actually kinda like the sound of that. Don't tell anyone but I kinda like Jericho too. He's my kind of people. I always thought he was good looking but when he was telling me to relax and not to worry or stress about Hunter after his dog got hurt, I really saw his eyes. Do you know how blue they are? 

I like them better than Hunter's eyes.

Hunter was like being on a roller coaster without a safety harness. It was fun and I got huge adrenalin rushes, but I was always going to fall off at some point. He was dangerous and I got hurt more than a few times when I was with him. He was always more concerned about winning than making sure I was okay.

But Jericho is the roller coaster ride that makes me laugh, and scream and be scared and still be safe all at the same time. He plots with me, does evil things with me and he talks to me and connects with me better than Hunter ever did.

So where in fucking hell is he!? Here I am being all pensive because he's not here to watch my back! I thought this was a friggin' partnership! That's what he does! He gets stuff for me, he watches out for me and I help him keep the Championship. He better get here soon…

You know, some people say I'm demanding and spoiled and selfish. They're probably right. But you know what? I'm Stephanie McMahon, I want Jericho to be the Undisputed WWF champion and I *always* get what I want.

Maybe that's why we're such good partners. I have what he needs and he has what I need and we understand that. No backstabbing or betrayal, we just laugh evilly and let the fans hate us. It's fun, in a way.

Maybe I just like having someone who understands me. 

I've heard people say that in all evil there is always a little bit of good and in all good there is a little bit of evil…

Oh finally, he's here! 

I think in all of the evil that makes me what I am, there's a little bit of good. I think in all of the goodness that Jericho used to be, there was a little bit of evil. I think we fit together well.

Maybe I want us to fit together. 

I'll tell you one more thing.

I bet he's more of a man than Hunter ever was. And I would love to find out.

********

I bet now that I've written this, one of the dynamic duo will betray the other one. Oh well. Keep an eye out for the second part of this series, where we all find out what Jericho (the larger than life, living legend) really thinks about Stephanie, at least in this little dream world.

I am also considering posting a little E&C dictionary. Let me know if you wanty looky. 

This is the one and only bellerophon signing out for the day.


	2. Yang - Jericho

TITLE: YIN & YANG : YANG (2/2)

AUTHOR: Bellerophon (the one and only)

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I claim to.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Please don't sue (like anyone would waste their time)

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: The first story in a two part vignette series. Jericho and Stephanie do some thinking.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was watching the RAW when Triple H's dog got run over and it started me thinking.

YANG

"Who's the bitch now?"

Stephanie is smirking at a frowning Triple H. Miniature on the TV screen, I can see how fans get caught up in the intrigues of the WWF. It's almost addictive when you watch it, because it doesn't seem real. It is though. All too real for me. Probably because I'm one of the three players in this game we're living.

And what an interesting question to ask. Too many confusing thoughts spring to mind when I consider what the answer might be. Shaking my head, I stretch out on the lounge watching RAW and wait for Steph to get the hell out of her shower. Jeeeesus! I got up here as quick as I could, given time for preening and she was getting all bitchy and 'why did you take so long?' in that weird, helium voice she talks in when she gets hyped up. Then she gives me this up and down look, gets all flustered and stomps off to have a shower. I mean, what the hell? 

Sometimes, she makes no sense to me. Only sometimes though, which isn't too bad. Mostly, we know what we want from each other. I help her get revenge on Triple H and she helps me keep my Titles. That's the agreement we have. But the more time we spend together, the more things change…

Anyways, back to the troubling statement Stephy baby made so unconsciously. Easy for her to say those sorts of things and not get caught up in a mish mash of confusion and angst and all that crap. I really don't need this right now. I have enough problems as it is without having to think about where this is all leading and what part I'm playing in this little saga. I am the Undisputed Champion! A larger than life living legend!! So why the hell do I keep running around after Stephanie?

Now Triple H is in an unenviable position that I myself have been in before I realised how pointless it was to play up to the crowds. That gets you no where. No titles, no appreciation as a true contender, no championships. All it got me was a place in the McMahon blacklist and lots of cheap shots. And as far as I'm concerned, I'd rather be the one giving the cheap shots than taking them. They hurt like a bitch. Which Triple H has hopefully found out. Those sledgehammer shots would've been pretty damn painful. 

I know the fans think that was a demonstration of how afraid I am to take on Triple H. That I think I'm gonna lose at Wrestlemania. That I'm not good enough to beat him.

Wrong you dumb fucks. I wanted to show him how desperate I am to keep my titles. I wanted him to see how willing I am to hurt him at Wrestlemania. I wanted him to see how fucking angry I am.

I think I showed him, don't you?

Anyway, he was about to pedigree Stephanie. What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and watch? Hmm, I don't think so. 

Sure, she orders me around. I play the servant to her for the cameras. It's something you can tell she just needs. She needs people to see that she's in control, that she's the one calling the shots. And I'm fine with letting people think that about me. It just means when I come out as Undisputed Champion once again, it'll show who's the smart one out of me and Triple H. 

After all, what sort of moron goes out of his way to piss off the boss's daughter? Oh wait, I guess that would include me, pre main event head-liner. Maybe that just goes to show how wrong I was in thinking it was the fans who were important. The fans never got me anywhere except a few title shots that I got screwed out of.

Hell, it doesn't matter now. That'll be Triple H's role now. He can have his fun with it but he'll learn being a fan favourite won't get him anywhere.

It's weird looking back on all those times I made fun of Stephanie. Pushing pies in her face, making fun of her singing, pretty much showing the world Stephanie naked and, who can forget, kissing her twice.

And don't ask. I didn't know why I did that then and I still don't know why now. I bet you can tell that by my flimsy explanation at the time. 'Road kill' my ass. I just came up with that to save face.

It just came out. She went to slap me. I grabbed her hand and she was just there. Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Or times.

It's been good though too finally see this connection we seem to have found. It's like I can finally see things from Stephanie McMahon's perspective. I know now what its like to be booed when you walk into the arena. I know how fun it can be to ruin someone's title match instead of being the one who's career is being ruined. It's nice to be on the opposite end of the stick for once.

Teaming with Stephanie McMahon is like the icing on the cake. She is the Queen of schemes and plotting. It's good to know she's standing in my corner.

Who's the bitch now? I don't know. I guess I don't really care. After all, I get to have Stephanie by my side and Triple H has no one. He's probably got that butt-ugly dog Lucy keeping him warm at night.

And finally Stephanie is out of the shower. It took her long enough. And RAW is just up to the part where Stephanie was freaking out about me, I mean, the limo driver hitting Triple Nose's stupid, ugly, smelly dog. When I was holding her by the shoulders, staring in those blue blue eyes...that was in some ways the strangest thing I've ever been a part of. Until then, I hadn't thought of Stephanie...woah momma...

I'd also never seen Stephanie fresh out of a shower, wrapped in a white cloth dressing gown, wet hair, wet...everything. Jeez, I'd always known she was good looking. Come on, I do have eyes. But it was so easy to make fun of her.

But now...well, those two times I kissed Stephanie are all of a sudden flooding back into my mind as I watch the tape of RAW. Did you know Stephanie has tiny fragile bird bones that make you just want to kill anyone who would touch her? No? 

That's okay. Neither did I until tonight.

But I mean it. And I'll do everything in my power to make sure Triple H doesn't do his move 'the Pedigree' like everyone knows he wants to.

After all, we're partners in this. 

If that should happen to include some more close hugs and improper touching, well, I'm okay with that too.

**********

LOL, I actually finished this about a month ago but I completely forgot to post it. If anyone actually remembers the first part, well, here's the second part. And the next thing to be posted will be the next chapter of In The Wilds. 


End file.
